


Saviour

by YaraVannor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depressing, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaraVannor/pseuds/YaraVannor
Summary: Cas, Sam and Dean go on a hunt to stop a gang of demons. It goes horribly wrong.I wrote this ages ago and I'm so sorry it's so depressing. I just had to get it out of my system.Enjoy!





	Saviour

They’d known it wouldn’t be easy. Hell, walking into an industrial building full of demons is what you’d call suicide. Anyhow, the Winchester brothers and their loyal angel were packing their bags to take on this challenging mission to, as Dean put it, ‘gank those sons of bitches’, right at the core of their organisation. Sam had gone to his room to collect some more equipment, which left Dean and Cas alone in the library.  
Dean was putting his shotgun in one of the duffel bags, when he noticed Cas pacing nervously around the room.

‘Cas, are you alright?’

Cas stopped and turned around to face him.

‘Dean, are you sure I should come with you?’

Dean looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

‘What are you talkin’ about Cas, of course you’re comin’. I mean, why wouldn’t you?’

‘You know why. After what happened on our last mission… I am weak, Dean. And like you’ve so often said, I’m useless without my mojo.’

Dean stopped what he was doing and put a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

‘Hey, don’t say that. You’re our most valuable player, Cas. With or without your angelic spark. Besides, you and me, we always look out for each other, right?’

A genuine smile spread across Dean’s face which made it hard for Cas to resist.

‘... We do.’

Dean gave him a small pat on the back and returned to his bags.

‘See? What would we do without you? Trust me, Cas you’ll be fine.’

‘If you say so…’

Shortly after, Sam joined them and suggested they should get a move on. 

The Impala made its way down the lonely road, Dean driving, Sam riding shotgun and Cas in the back, as usual. After about an hour or two, they pulled up in front of said industrial building and opened Baby’s trunk to collect all of the needed weapons; the demon blade was of course essential.   
Dean noticed that Cas was still uneasy with the whole thing so he searched his gaze and mouthed a ‘Don’t worry’ so that only he could see it. He only got a weak smile from Cas in return.

‘OK, Sammy, you take the left back door, me and Cas take the right.’

Sam nodded in approval and walked towards the left side of the building. Cas was not at all sure about this but teaming up with Dean, who was super protective over their angel, gave some kind of comfort.  
Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. They sneaked inside and headed towards the main hall of the building. Once they’d reached a big room decorated with Morningstars and other signs on the walls, they heard indistinct chatter. Hiding behind an old closet, the hunter and the angel observed the scene: At least 8 demons were gathered around a wooden table, probably discussing further plans on how to spread their ongoing ‘disease’.

‘OK, here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m going to distract the bastards. Sam’s got the demon blade, he’s gonna have to try and gank as many of those bitches as possible. You got your angel blade, right? Good. I want you to make sure none of the douchebags leave the building. At least not alive.’

Cas took a deep breath. Dean hesitated but gripped Cas firmly by the back of his neck and looked deep into his ocean blue eyes.

‘Trust me, you’ll be fine. I got your back…’

Their gaze lingered for just a moment, because Dean removed his hand as quick as he had made contact before. The feeling of disappointment rushed through Cas’ body, due to the lack of Dean’s warm hand against his cold skin. Most of what happened next was just a blur: Dean making a witty comment to draw attention to himself, Sam stabbing at least three demons who were unaware of his presence, Cas managing to keep two of them from escaping and Dean ganking what seemed to be the rest of them.   
Everything was quiet and Sam and Dean, who were standing in the main hall, shared a relieved look.  
All of a sudden Dean felt an agonizing pain piercing right through his heart. Yet there was no wound, no blood, no one near who could have stabbed him. Dean let out a moan and couldn’t help but sink to his knees. Sam was quickly by his side and held his brother up by his shoulders.

‘Dean! Dean what is it, what’s wrong?!’

Dean held both his hands tight to his chest and tried with all his will to figure out what was going on.  
Suddenly it dawned on him.

‘…Cas.’

Ignoring all the pain rushing through his body, Dean pulled himself to his feet and dashed towards the entrance he and Cas had come through. He didn’t know how he knew, but that feeling, that pain, it seemed to be leading the way. He could hear Sam calling his name, telling him to slow down, but he couldn’t. He knew something had happened, felt something was wrong.  
He finally swung around the corner of the hallway and couldn’t believe the sight that greeted him: Cas lying there on the filthy ground, his trench coat drained in blood, clutching his wounded stomach.

‘CAS!!!’

Dean stumbled over to his best friend’s body and carefully pulled him onto his knees.

‘Hey, hey. It’s ok, shh, it’s ok.’

‘…Dean. You… you’re here.’

Cas’ voice was so quiet, so weak it broke Dean’s heart. 

‘Of course, I am. I couldn’t just leave you, now could I?’

A forced laugh escaped Dean’s mouth, only to be followed by a suppressed sob he just couldn’t hold back. He gently lifted Cas’ hands from his stomach to inspect the wound. He felt tears creeping up into his eyes.

‘…OK. Hey, that doesn’t look so bad. Nothing a good night sleep can’t take care of, right?’ 

He was lying to himself. Of course, he was. He had to. He couldn’t live with the fact that he was the one responsible for this. He had been the one to push Cas and make him come with him, even though he knew that he was too weak. Dean tried to ignore the silent tears rolling down his face.

‘This is all my fault…’

By now Sam had arrived at the end of the corridor and was watching the two in horror.  
Even though it took all of his remaining strength, Cas forced himself to speak.

‘…No. Dean don’t…please.’

He held Dean’s hand tighter and made the hunter look at him. Ocean blue met forest green and for a moment both of them just stayed quiet and stared at the other.   
Cas was trying to suppress the blood that was making its way into his mouth.

‘...No matter how weak, no matter how broken I am… I will always follow you…always. I could have stayed… I just couldn’t watch you face the evil alone…’

Dean tried to swallow the lump that had formed itself in his throat, but failed.

‘I will always be by your side Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, the saviour, … my saviour.’

Dean closed his eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore. He took a deep a breath and forced himself to look back at the angel. He now realised that he too had streams of tears running down his stubbly cheeks. Dean lifted one of his hands and wiped some of them away, his hand resting on Cas’ face.

‘And I will always be at yours, Castiel. Promise…’ 

His voice broke. He could see that Cas was leaving him. His breathing was becoming shorter, his eyes droopy. With all of his strength, always looking at the Righteous Man, Cas gripped Dean’s hand tight and tried to remember his face one last time. 

 

One last breath.

In.

And out…

And he was gone.

Dean couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe.  
So, he broke down. He didn’t care anymore. All that stuff about being tough, being a man; forgotten. All the emotions, which had been held in for so long, came pouring right out.   
Then he screamed. He was angry. So angry that his soulmate had been ripped from him in such an unfair way. And yes, that’s what Cas was to him.   
His soulmate… his love.  
He bent down one last time and left a long-lasting kiss on Cas’ forehead. 

And he would always be.


End file.
